


Everything Happens For A Reason

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: Ghost Whisperer, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Whisperer Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Crossover, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Charles can't move on, neither can Erik so it's up to someone else to help the both of them to expose the truth and bring closure to the people she tries to help.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	Everything Happens For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalekLetoEndeavour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/gifts).



The times he could take back what he sayed, he would happily do so. He loved him and he cared about what they shared but even in life, death would come down his throne and do his job to tear them apart. Charles was happy, there was always a smile on his gleaming face. His ocean blue eyes shining bright as the day he was born, but on the inside he was hurting, hurting so bad. Charles knew that when the day comes, he will find love, go out on dinner dates and soon be married and living the rest of their lives together. But it would be a while before Charles could even think of that, or ever again; while studying at the University, his mind springed back to the time when he first met him, the first day he saw his smile, it was scary at first but he got used to Erik's shark like grin. Charles reminded himself of the days when he was more than happy to share his food with him, sharing his secrets, doubts and fears with him. He smiled at the thought. It has been a year since Erik died but the memory of him seemed so real, so close to him that he couod swear he could almost touch Erik's face, to feel his breath on him. Thoughts of Erik started to break his heart, soon the the tears he tried to hold back for so long started to cascade down his face.

Without a single thought Charles wipped them away just as his students arrived. The lecture ended as the students left for the day. Charles packed his bag and left the school still holding onto the one thing that Erik left behind.  
"Never forget, I love you and with this I am never far away" he would say to him as he handed Charles a ring. He twirlled it around his finger as he walked home when as he turned a corner, the feeling of unease started to creep up on him. He then turned on his heals and saw a boy, a familiar face but he couldn't out a finger to the face, maybe a student. Probably that's it.  
"What do we have here? Alone are we? Seems like the Professor is unprotected" said the man but all Charles thinks he is just a boy pretending to be a man. Charles gripped tightly on the ring that Erik had given him tightly into his fist. It always helped him, to remind him that Erik was still there. Still with him. Still protecting him.  
"Leave me alone" Charles said through clenched teeth. But the boy didn't go, he did leave and with he smell of alcohol in his breath, Charles knew this was going to an easy fight. He knows that. "You shouldn't mess with me and I'm not alone. Erik's with me"  
At first the boy looked at him with no other emotion but he looked around (so he wasn't so dumb as Charles thought) he looked in every direction but there was no one else there. He began laughing.  
"So, you're a freak now! Seeing ghost are we?" and as he started to move forward into the direction of Charles but before his fist could touch Charles a gust of a heavy force pushed him back. A force that seemed to be coming from something that can't be seen.

The boy tried again and again, he tried his best to harm Charles but the force, that invisible forced stopped him, it seemed to keep pushing him back. After some failed attempts, the lad grew tired and stopped trying.  
"You... You freak! You... You freak! Stay away from me you freak" he screamed in the night air with fury. Once Charles knew he was gone as he run home, Charles ran and ran until he was home. He opened the door, which definitely needs fixing, Erik was supposed to do that, well once he gets home. Charles sighs in relief, his eyes growing tired.   
"Erik, I'm home. Did you miss me? Well, Logan still wants to know why I am taking extra class today... Oh Erik something crazy happened just now. I just want to say, thanks, thanks for protecting back there" Charles said as he watched Erik stand there by the dinning room table. But that's all he does, just smiles as he listens to Charles' words and problems. He loves it when Charles talks too much, he loves it when he smiles at his own jokes. When it comes to the time to go to bed, Charles would stare at him, looking at where Erik's head should be and where it would rest. Charles knew he was still there, he just wish he could still feel his warmth. But Erik was there, he looking at his lover, his partner and the man he was going to marry when the day finally comes.  
" _I love you, Charles_ "   
"I love you to Erik" Charles mumbles as he falls to the hands of sleep. In the morning, Charles makes him and Erik breakfast.  
"It's okay, I made your favourite... Why aren't you eating? Or you alright?... Oh I'm sorry, I'm going to be late, I'll see you later, bye I love you" said Charles before grabbing his bag and leaving the house. Erik watched from the window as Charles drives to work. And as he watches Charles leave Erik begins to cry. He cries until Charles come back. 

People began to notice Charles' strange behaviour as being odd. People already saw him as odd for being a that smart ass professor but this...this was different.  
"Charles, who are you talking to?" asked Hank McCoy, Charles' best friend. Charles was in the teachers break room on the phone with someone.  
"Oh, I'm just talking to Erik, I'm just making sure he's alright" said Charles acting as if everything was alright, everything was okay, that Erik was still there.. He was still there. Hank took a sharp inhale as he made sure that his friend was okay.  
"Charles, I know you are still up set but... But Erik, he died, remember? Please just drop the phone, and let me, let us help you. Please Charles" Hank said trying to take the phone from Charles' hand but he refused, his eyes darting to Hank.  
"No. No. No, please... I'm sorry" he said before replacing the receiver down and without another word he rushed home, back in his safe place, back to Erik. As he drove, Erik was beside him, he looked at his Charles wanting to kiss away his pain but he wanted to stay a little longer, he wanted to keep protecting his Charles. To safe him, to love him. Once he was home, Charles ran to his bed room, dropped his bag on the floor and laid on the bed crying, after a few minutes of loud tears escaping his eyes, charles roamed around the bedroom he shared with Erik and from the corner of his eyes, he was faced to faced with the one thing that kept Erik's memories alive.  
"I miss you. You bastard, did it ever crossed your stupid mind that I love you. That I never wanted you to leave. That I cared about you and if I could take back the words I said I would. I'm sorry.. I love you" he grips the photo near him and hugs it tightly. The photo contains the last memory of him and Erik together. 

He and Erik were on holiday, Charles wanted to go to Cuba, but Erik wanted to go to Paris but since Erik loved him so much, Cuba it was. They would take long walks along the beach and sometimes they would kiss along the edge of the water. They would watch the sun go down together and for one special night, Charles and Erik would stargaze. He would tell Erik the names of the different stars and it was that one night he was givien the most special moment of his life. Charles remembers him going on one knee, his eyes darting towards his lover's and with one movement, he slowly took out the ring that Erik proposed that night.  
"Charles Xavier with this ring... It symbolises our love and our hearts, mind and souls as it is united in one union as our love would never end. Charles Xavier, since the day we met you always loved me and I love you too. So, never forget, I love you and with this I am never far away. Whether near or far, so Charles, will you marry me? " asked Erik and of course Charles said yes, and yes it should have been but it never was. Erik died and it was his fault. Charles took out the ring from his pocket and kissed it.  
"I'm sorry" he whispers as Erik sat down next to him as he stoked his cheek. With his touch Charles cried harder. Charles decides to sleep his pain away but despite sleeping well, Charles' sleep was interruped with the sound of his door banging. When he opened it, Charles was surpired to see a woman he didn't know.  
"Who..." before Charles could speak another word the woman spoke her name and introduced herself.  
"Hi, my name is Melinda Gordon, may I come in?" she asked with a soft voice that came from her mouth.  
"What is going on?" asked Charles looking at Melinda.  
"Sorry but I came all the way from Grandview and this is very important. You see... This may sound odd but I can see and hear spirits, to ghost, you can say it's a gift" she said trying her best to calm herself down.   
"So, can you really do that, speak to ghost? And why come here?" Charles wounding if she could actually see them, maybe she saw Erik too.

Melinda smiled.  
"Yes I can and I think your husband Erik, his ghost is still here isn't he?" she said trying to resure him everything was going to be alright.  
"Yes, how do you know?"  
"He came to me, he came all the way to Grandview to get to know the truth. That... That it wasn't your fault. Erik said you got to stop blaming yourself..." she said trying her best to stop herself from crying. Knowing how it feels to lose the one you love."Charles, do you know what happened?"  
At first Charles didn't said anything.  
" _Tell him about the argument_ " Erik said only looking at Charles.  
"Erik said there was an agrument, what was that about?" Melinda asked with a gently heart.  
"So, he's really here?" he said as Melinda nodded. Charles took a deep breath where he closed his eyes where all the memories he tried to oppress deep inside of him broke above water.  
"It was a stupid argument over something small and petty. He came home one night, beet late in the evening, he was stumbling and swaying around, I thought he was drunk again. So, we agrued over and over until he... He... He hit me. I was angery and upset, so I just started shouting at him, screaming and that's when I said something I wish I hadn't. I told him that he should just leave, just walk away and never come back. That I'm better off without him" Chaes recalled with a sod. Melinda wanted to cry too but she knew she had to find out more.  
"Then what happened next?"  
"He paused, looked at him and I knew he realised his mistake as I saw his lips tremble and his hand shaking. I tried to reach for his hand but it was too late. He was gone. I thought he was only going to go out for a few minutes to ease his mind but I didn't want to think about too much, that's until I received the news. He died in hospital with a bullet wound on his stomach. I watched   
him die was the thought of the words I said to him really meant. I just said I hated him that night and than Erik gets caught in a crossfire between two gangs and there he was with two bullets in his stomach" Charles took a deep breath as he allowed Melinda to speak again.

"I know this must be hard for you but I think Erik meant what he said and you shouldn't blame yourself"  
Charles looked at her.  
"If I didn't said what I said he would still be alive. If I didn't push him away, he would have still been alive. If I just listened to him instead of jumping into conclusions then maybe, just maybe Erik would still be here, with me, alive" cried Charles, his heart not be able to contain his tears any longer. Melinda saw his tears and knew exactly what he's feeling after Jim died. The feeling of blame and guilt just overcame her senses. She was Charles now as the same emotions of losing you true love to death was the price to pay.  
" _Tell him that I love him and that my death was probably for the best. I hurt people and I hurt him, the person I was suppose to love. He has nothing to blame himself for"_ Erik said, his eyes filled with tears now, his dead heart feels like beating alive again. " _Tell him everything is going to be okay, that letting go is an option. That all I did was to protect him_ "  
Melinda understood what he meant and with that he recalled the facts to Charles.  
"He really said that?"  
"Yes"  
Charles looked around, looking for Erik.  
"Erik, if you're listening I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry that because of me you died but I kept your ring. I knew it would protect me even when your not here. I just couldn't believe you would hit me. I was so angry and scared that I was blinded by hate that I didn't see the pain it caused until it was too late. I love you Erik, I always have" cried Charles as he held onto the ring as long as possible. Melinda watched as Erik went to stroke Charles hair and cheek. And place a small kiss on it.  
" _I love you too_ " whispered Erik and soon enough, as he stood up, Erik saw what appeared to be the light.  
" _What is that? Is that where...?"_  
Melinda nodded.  
"Yes, that's the light"   
The more Erik stared at it the more   
he saw his mother and father there too.  
" _My parents, they are there... But Charles..._ " Erik smiles as Charles looked happier, a lot happier than he was when he stilled believe he was still alive. " _Tell him that everything happens for a reason, that Hank will help him and so will his friends... That I'll be looking after Raven for him_ " he said before leaving into the light. Charles felt the air get warmer and with that he looked down the ring and knew everything from now on will he okay. That he will be okay knowimg that Erik loved him. That forgiveness is possible. That love was possible. 


End file.
